Photovoltaic modules are often mounted to the tops of roofs as it gives the photovoltaic modules good sun visibility and places them in a location not ordinarily used for the storage of other types of devices. In commercial installations, the size of the photovoltaic module installation often requires the use of multiple supporting electrical components. These supporting electrical components can be placed on the roof next to the photovoltaic modules. In some instances the supporting electrical components can include a number of inverters that can be placed next to photovoltaic modules on the roof. Unfortunately, existing racks used to mount inverters to the roof of a building are often expensive and/or have structural weaknesses that make them unsuitable for safely securing expensive electrical equipment atop a roof.